Cerca mío
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Mihashi lleva más de dos años escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos por Abe. Por fin tiene la oportunidad de declararse, pero... ¿Cómo reaccionará Takaya? Al fin y al cabo, es el compañero de equipo que más miedo le da... [smut]
1. La declaración de amor más incómoda

**Cerca mío**

_ArokuRaita_

'Ookiku Furikabutte' pertenece a Asa Higuchi y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de Oofuri. Hice mayores a los personajes (de unos 18 años) porque no me gusta que sean menores cuando hay temas explícitos :P Supuestamente, ya han sido campeones y Mihashi sigue temiendo a Abe… pero no por su timidez crónica. ¡Espero que les guste!

P.S: Está escrito con el estilo de los fics en inglés. Así me será más fácil traducirlo a ese idioma.

* * *

><p><strong>1. La declaración de amor más incómoda del mundo<strong>

Mihashi se veía cansado durante las prácticas. Era así desde hace tiempo. _Puede que no esté cuidándose lo suficiente_, pensó Abe, molesto. _Además, si le pregunto por qué se ve tan fatigado, es probable que se aterre. ¡Y ya estamos en tercero, maldita sea!_ Tampoco podía preguntarle a Tajima sobre los hábitos de Mihashi en su casa -ya que era el compañero que más lo visitaba-, pues se vería como un acosador. _Creo que tendré que esperar a que me invite a su hogar, pero lo veo difícil…_

Cuando terminó la práctica, Tajima se acercó al nervioso pitcher. "¡Hey! ¿Te parece si vamos por unos helados y luego vemos películas en tu casa? Ando con unas muy buenas", sonrió. Mihashi asintió, sonrojándose. Unos metros más allá estaba Abe y los miraba con seriedad... ¿O eran deseos de unirse al dúo? A Ren le daba mucho miedo invitarlo, no sólo porque siempre se enojaba con él, sino por otro motivo. Pero esta podía ser una oportunidad de oro. Al fin y al cabo, no quedaba mucho tiempo para graduarse.

"Oh... Abe-kun..." murmuró.

Tajima lo miró, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Mihashi indicaba y vio al catcher, que puso cara de sorpresa. "¡Oh, quieres invitar a Abe! ¡Excelente idea! Lo llamaré", exclamó, corriendo hacia él. Luego de unas cuantas palabras y risas, regresó donde su tímido amigo. Detrás de él, Takaya parecía incómodo.

"¡Estamos listos! ¡Vamos por esos helados!", rió Tajima.

Mientras él se adelantaba, Abe caminó junto a Mihashi. Aunque este último sudaba bastante debido a su nerviosismo crónico, su olor corporal era leve, casi agradable. Avergonzado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

"A-abe-kun... Si no quieres ir... no-no estás o-obligado...", tartamudeó el rubio.

"No seas tonto, si no quisiera ir no habría aceptado", respondió el otro, secamente.

_Demonios, me dejé llevar y respondí mal. Ahora pensará que estoy enojado_, se retó Takaya. "Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta mucho la idea de compartir con ustedes, pero el entrenamiento estuvo bastante duro. ¿No te sientes cansado, Mihashi?".

"Yo... eh... n-no realmente"

"Me alegro. Eres más resistente que yo"

Mihashi enrojeció. ¡Abe-kun estaba haciéndole un cumplido! Lágrimas de emoción amenazaron con asomarse a sus ojos y las detuvo con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Arruinarían su conversación.

Sin percatarse de nada, Tajima retrocedió a pedirles dinero para comprar los helados, pues con su parte no alcanzaba. Luego de elegir tres potes grandes, se dirigieron a la casa de Mihashi, quien iba a estar sin su familia durante el fin de semana. "Por eso decidí juntarme con él, para que no esté tan solo", explicó el joven a Abe. _Y para desalojar su refrigerador_, pensó el receptor.

"A todo esto, ¿qué películas van... vamos a ver, Tajima?", preguntó el catcher.

"Oh, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, ya sabes"

"No, no sé", contestó Takaya, luego de una pausa.

"Traje unas de acción y artes marciales, otras de acción y disparos, algunas de terror y porno"

"¡¿Porno?!"

"Hay uno que de verdad le va a gustar a Mihashi, ¡es de enfermeras! No se lo digas, porque es sorpresa" susurró el muchacho al oído de Abe, quien empezó a cuestionarse si la velada sería una buena idea.

* * *

><p>Luego de llegar a la casa de Mihashi y quitarse los zapatos, Tajima le pasó los helados al dueño de casa. "¡Busquemos cucharas y más cosas para comer!", sonrió. Luego, le entregó su mochila a Takaya. "Por mientras, ¿qué tal si subes a poner la película de acción de artes marciales?"<p>

"¡Hey, no puedo hacerlo como si fuera mi casa!" reclamó el joven. Mihashi trató de hablar.

"No-no hay problema, Abe-kun... Puedes ir"

No supo si sentirse feliz o irritado ante la respuesta del lanzador, por lo que prefirió ignorar el hecho y subió a la habitación del dueño de casa. Como siempre, su cama y escritorio eran un desastre, por lo que, después de dejar la película lista, se dedicó a ordenar. Era un poco extraño tocar las sábanas y el pijama de su compañero de equipo. Sabía que todo nacía de su preocupación por la salud de Mihashi, aunque no podía explicar por qué era tan obsesivo al respecto.

Justo estaba terminando de hacer la cama, cuando sus amigos llegaron con una bandeja llena de galletas, snacks, cucharas y los potes de helado. Ren se puso totalmente rojo al ver al catcher.

"¡A-A-ABE-KUN! ¡Eso... yo...!"

"Oh, Mihashi dice que no debiste molestarte en ordenar su cama", tradujo Tajima, y agregó: "¿Está lista la película? ¡Genial!"

Una vez que el joven puso 'play', no hubo más espacio para hablar. Lo que fue bastante bueno para todos.

* * *

><p>Luego de dos películas de acción, vieron la porno. Tajima estuvo a punto de masturbarse frente a sus amigos, quienes lo mandaron al baño a empujones (en realidad, sólo fue Takaya) y siguieron viendo la película con las mejillas ardiendo. Mihashi era el que tenía más problemas, pues temía lo que Abe pudiera pensar de él. Además, iba a necesitar pronto el baño. Y Abe lo miraba de vez en vez... Se sentía a punto de estallar.<p>

Por su parte, Takaya trataba de dilucidar si el Mihashi excitado se diferenciaba del Mihashi nervioso por todo. Hasta el momento, no había ninguna diferencia._ ¿Por qué me pregunto esa estupidez?_, se dijo. Siguió viendo la película, aunque sólo era consciente de la cercanía del dueño de casa. Era confuso. El regreso de Tajima, quien se colocó entre ambos, los relajó bastante.

Finalmente, llegó la de terror. Al parecer, no era tan buena, porque Yuuichirou cayó dormido en los primeros minutos. Sin embargo, Ren no paraba de temblar y taparse la cara con su almohada. A Takaya le dio un poco de lástima, por lo que le tocó el hombro y preguntó si estaba bien. Mihashi saltó como un gato aterrado.

"Si tienes tanto miedo, podemos apagarla", dijo Abe, cansado. Si seguía viendo más películas, su cabeza iba a reventar. "A todo esto, tengo que irme dentro de un rato, o se me hará tarde".

"Ah, pero... Puedes quedarte a dormir... No hay problema... Si quieres..." murmuró Mihashi, de inmediato. Por fin podría ver a Abe-kun de una manera diferente. ¿Cómo sería dormido? ¿Sonreiría? ¿Hablaría en sueños? ¿Podría... tocarlo? Sin embargo, toda su emoción murió cuando vio la cara del joven. Parecía aproblemado. Quizás le había leído la mente... ¡No, eso sería horrible!

"Mihashi, ¿me permites hacer una llamada?", preguntó Abe. Ren asintió y su colega salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, la película seguía adelante, olvidada. Tajima despertó y se estiró con calma, hasta que recordó algo.

"Oye, ¿qué hora es?"

"Ehh... van a ser las once de la noche", respondió el dueño de casa, deprimido.

"¡Rayos, se me hizo tarde! Lo siento, Mihashi, debo irme, le prometí a mamá que iba a llegar temprano hoy. Pero podemos vernos mañana, ¿te parece? Te presto las películas", dijo el muchacho, casi sin respirar.

"Ah... OK" asintió el rubio. Le daba un poco de pena quedarse solo.

"Gracias por todo, de verdad, eres un anfitrión genial y... ¿dónde está Abe?"

"Eh... Afuera"

"Voy a despedirme de él. ¡Nos vemos mañana!" se despidió Tajima, cerrando la puerta. Desde afuera se escuchó un '¡Buenas noches, Abe!' y una rápida bajada por las escaleras. Luego, el silencio cayó sobre la casa.

Un minuto después, Takaya ingresó a la habitación. "Hablé con mi familia y no hay problema con que pase la noche acá... ¿Qué pasó con Tajima?"

"Eh... Tuvo que irse...", respondió Ren, evitando sus ojos.

_¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos solos? ¿Completamente solos?_, pensó el moreno, sintiendo que su corazón aceleraba sus latidos.

"¿A-Abe-kun... está... decepcionado?", preguntó una voz aguda frente a él. Miró al dueño de esa voz. Seguía ocultándose detrás de su almohada. Tuvo ganas de sacudirlo para que dejara de ser tan tímido. Luego se preguntó cómo sería tocar esos hombros y una sensación placentera recorrió su ingle. Eso no estaba bien.

"No estoy decepcionado. Es sólo que tengo mucho sueño... ¿No te molesta si armo el futón acá?"

"¡Aahh! Lo traigo enseguida... ", saltó Mihashi. "Pu-puedes usar la cama... Y-yo duermo en el futón...", agregó.

"Relájate, tú necesitas descansar mucho más que yo", lo detuvo Abe y, sin pensarlo, sonrió. Los ojos de Mihashi se humedecieron al instante, mas huyó a buscar el colchón para su visita antes de poder derramar las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Una vez acostados y con las luces apagadas, Takaya decidió hablar.<p>

"Mihashi, he notado que terminas más cansado durante las prácticas. ¿Por qué?"

El rubio comenzó a sudar profusamente.

"Me-me duermo tarde"

_Ahá, entonces no estaba imaginando cosas_, se dijo el moreno, triunfante.

"¿Puedo saber por qué?"

Luego de una larga pausa, Ren contestó: "No..." y se alejó lo más posible del futón. Abe no soportó su irritación y se levantó, arrodillándose sobre la cama junto al tímido pitcher y atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

"Vas a explicarme por qué. Si no lo haces, me enojaré mucho", amenazó el joven. El sudor corrió por la cara de Mihashi.

"¡Si lo hago, te-te enojarás mu-mucho también!" exclamó.

"Te prometo que no. Dime, ¿te has quedado hasta tarde viendo películas? ¿Leyendo revistas? ¿Pensando? Quiero saber qué o quién te está robando tanta energía"

_Espera un momento, ¿acabo de decir 'quién'?_, se preguntó Takaya, extrañado.

"E-es Abe-kun..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Te... Te enojarías si dijera que m-me gustas mu-mucho?"

Abe intentó no exasperarse.

"No, tú también me gustas mucho, no sólo como lanzador, sino también como persona. Ya te lo he dicho". ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo?

"Me-me refiero a que me gustas más que un a-amigo... más que un receptor... ¡I-incluso más que u-una chi-chica!" gimió Mihashi, tapándose la cara con las manos. "¡Y me he quedado hasta ta-tarde pe-pensando en ti… y t-tocándome!"

El invitado se puso pálido. Conque eso era...

"Y te invité... porque quería verte dormir... Me conformaba con mirarte... Nunca quise decir todo esto, Abe-kun, ¡pe-pero no podía callarlo por más ti-tiempo!" continuó el joven. Su expresión era distinta, dolorida.

_Parece que ha sufrido más que durante sus años en Mihoshi_, notó Abe, aún blanco. No sabía si alguna vez podría reciprocar sus sentimientos, mas era capaz de tranquilizarlo. Se recostó junto al joven y acarició su cabello.

"Tranquilo, Mihashi. Todo está bien. No estoy enojado, al contrario. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Todo está bien..."

Mentira. Nada iba bien. Primero se le declaraba su compañero de equipo, aún no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos... y su sangre estaba reuniéndose con rapidez en su entrepierna.


	2. Juntos y… ¿felices?

**Cerca mío**

_ArokuRaita_

'Ookiku Furikabutte' pertenece a Asa Higuchi y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.  
>Hasta que me atreví a escribir algo más explícito, juju…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2. Juntos y… ¿felices?<strong>

Cuando Mihashi pareció estar más tranquilo, fue el momento en que Abe decidió volver a su futón. Sin embargo, una mano lo retuvo. Miró al dueño de casa y este le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos seguían rojos y parecía luchar contra su timidez, pero estaba clara su naturaleza testaruda. Abe tragó saliva.

"¿Qué quieres, Mihashi?"

"Que-quédate conmigo, por favor"

El catcher suspiró.

"Hey, quiero que sepas que aún no tengo claros mis sentimientos por ti. Es decir, me gustas como pitcher y como persona, y eres alguien por quien me preocupo mucho, pero... no sé si puedo corresponderte. ¿Me entiendes?"

Ren asintió con timidez.

"No es... necesario... que me correspondas" murmuró, evitando la mirada del moreno. Éste se enfureció.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Deberías valorarte más, maldición!"

Exasperado, lo tomó por los hombros para zamarrearlo y se detuvo._ Ah, así se sienten sus hombros_, pensó, cerrando los ojos.

Comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, mientras Mihashi temblaba. Luego, acarició sus esbeltos brazos, esos brazos que ya habían llevado a Nishiura a la victoria. Finalmente, tocó sus manos. Ardían.

"Guau, ¿por qué tienes las manos tan calientes, Mihashi?", preguntó el joven, con los ojos ya abiertos.

"Este... no son sólo mis manos..."

Preocupado, Abe acercó su rostro a la frente de su compañero. "Tienes razón, pareces un poco afiebrado..." Sin aviso, Mihashi se movió un poco y rozó el cuello de Takaya con sus labios. Este último se puso tenso y se tendió a su lado en silencio.

"Ren, no me obligues... No quiero hacerte daño"

"Si no te enojas conmigo... no me harás daño, Abe-kun", susurró el otro. "Por favor, ¿puedo... tocarte?"

Abe se restregó la cara con ambas manos y se desordenó el cabello, decidido. "Soy yo el que debería decir eso", resopló. Se levantó, echó hacia atrás la colcha que lo separaba de su compañero y se colocó sobre él. Mihashi le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y Abe presionó sus labios contra los suyos. _¿Y ahora, qué hago?, s_e preguntaron mentalmente, al mismo tiempo. Nunca habían dado ni recibido un beso de ese tipo y ya no era momento de sentir vergüenza. Tendrían que improvisar.

* * *

><p>Con timidez, la punta de la lengua de Mihashi recorrió los labios de su compañero, quien los entreabrió y la atrapó. Ambos enrojecieron. Luego, Abe succionó la lengua del rubio y la acarició con la suya, dentro de su boca. La sensación era exquisita. Cada uno comenzó a notar un endurecimiento -propio y ajeno- en la entrepierna, aunque ya no les preocupaba.<p>

Ren movió sus brazos y acarició la espalda de Takaya. Era más ancha que la suya, muy esbelta y bien formada. Pasó por su estrecha cadera y se detuvo sobre sus nalgas. Las presionó y las atrajo hacia su entrepierna. El moreno se sorprendió: ¿Era posible que alguien tan tímido y nervioso como Mihashi pudiese tener un impulso sexual fuerte? Daba un poco de miedo.

"A-Abe-kun, he deseado esto... por muchos años... Perdóname si... soy muy egoísta"

_¿A qué se refiere con eso?_, pensó Takaya.

Antes de formular su pregunta al pitcher, este último puso su mano izquierda sobre la entrepierna del joven y comenzó a masajearla. Abe dejó escapar un gruñido. Suavemente, Mihashi dejó al catcher tendido de lado y comenzó a besar su pecho y abdomen hasta que llegó al cinturón. Con nerviosismo, abrió la hebilla de éste, los botones y el cierre de los jeans de Takaya y, de pronto, hundió su rostro en la ropa interior de su acompañante. Takaya quedó de espaldas, mirando al techo con sorpresa.

"¡Qué estás haciendo! No seas idiota, Mihashi, primero debo darme un baño..."

"Abe-kun... está bien... Eres perfecto así"

_¿Cómo puede decir ese tipo de cosas?_, pensó el avergonzado muchacho, tapándose la cara con las manos. En eso, sintió un calor abrasador en su miembro. Atónito, miró hacia abajo y descubrió que el rubio le estaba practicando un fellatio (o eso intentaba). Trató de hacerse a un lado, pero Mihashi no le permitió moverse. Luego intentó agarrarlo del cabello para alejarlo, sin resultado.

"¿Por qué haces esto?", jadeó Abe, tratando de mantener la compostura. Su colega respondió sin levantar la vista. Su rostro estaba granate.

"Porque... has sido muy bueno conmigo... Sin tu ayuda, no podría ser un buen pitcher... ni un buen as... Y quiero hacerte sentir bien".

"Me basta con que me digas lo que realmente piensas durante los partidos. Y si dejaras de tenerme miedo... Ahh... Mihashi, para". El pitcher negó con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que lo hacía sin una señal de por medio. "No, de verdad, detente o me voy..."

Con los ojos llenos de horror, Mihashi se detuvo y lo miró. "¿A-A dónde vas? ¡Di-dijiste que... pasarías la noche acá!"

"¡GAH! ¡Digo que voy a eyacular, maldita sea!". Un poco más tranquilo, Mihashi siguió con su labor. "Ahhh... ¡AAHH, maldición!"

_De verdad, Abe-kun da más miedo cuando está excitado... Maldice mucho, ¿estará molesto?_, pensó Ren mientras sentía las gotas del tibio fluido en su boca. Con timidez, alzó la vista hacia Takaya, quien tenía su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y respiraba agitadamente. Estaba lleno de sudor y sus mejillas brillaban con un tono rojizo. De pronto, se irguió en la cama y observó fijamente al pitcher, con ojos brillantes. Mihashi se echó a temblar y tragó.

"¡Por qué tragaste, idiota!"

_¡IIIIIH, me va a matar!_, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sin embargo, el joven de pelo oscuro tomó a Ren y lo atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias por seguir a mi lado", murmuró. "Prometo hacerte lo mismo cada vez que te sientas preocupado o nervioso", susurró al oído del dueño de casa. Este sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"Pero... Creo que siempre estoy así...", tartamudeó el muchacho. Miró hacia arriba. Como Abe lo tenía firmemente sujeto, sólo alcanzó a ver parte del rostro de su compañero, y notó que sus labios sonreían. Quizás ahora sí tenía motivos para temer de verdad a Abe-kun.

Y quedaba toda la noche por delante…

FIN


End file.
